Help me, Save me
by ChemicalAuthor
Summary: Frank's cousin comes for a visit but goes back home to an abusive father. My Chem wants her back, especially Gerard. I suck at summaries. Language, mentions of rape, abuse, maybe lemon in future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I **LOVE** My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way is AWESOME!! So I thought I would write a fan fiction about him and the rest of My Chem, because it takes more than Gerard to make My Chemical Romance.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT**own Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, Bob Bryar, My Chemical Romance, or their songs and lyrics. I haven't meet them, know them, or even seen them in person. I do, however, own the characters listed below. Also, what happens to the main character does **NOT** happen to me.

"wow" Talking

'wow' Thinking

POV **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

**Help me, Save me... 1**

Aaron Carmichael:  
Age: 18  
Hair: Brown, down to middle of back  
Eyes: Deep blue  
She's Frank Iero's cousin(A/N: SHE IS NOT THE REAL FRANK IERO'S COUSIN. I MADE HER UP!!). Her father and step-mother beat her. She told Frank when they were little. Her father found out and well... let's just say that she ended up in the hospital, barely alive. She never told anyone again. Her real mother was murdered by her father. She witnessed it. After her mother's funeral, her father remarried to Brooke Nich, the woman he's been cheating with on his wife. Aaron's father and his friends have tried to rape her, but she won't give up her virginity until she's ready. She keeps in touch with Frank via e-mails. They haven't seen each other in a long time.

Eric Carmichael:  
Age: 48  
Hair: Blond-gray  
Eyes: Brown  
Beats Aaron and murdered Lilla Iero(A/N: NOT A REALLY PERSON AS FAR AS I NOW, I MADE HER UP!!), his wife. Remarried to Brooke Nich, the woman he was cheating with on his wife for five years.

Brooke Nich Carmichael:  
Age: 20  
Hair: Bleached blond  
Eyes: Green  
Pretty much a whore. Started sleeping with Eric Carmichael when she was fifteen. Hates Aaron and wants to get rid of her for good.

* * *

**Gerard Way's POV**

I was sitting at our table on the tour bus, drawing. Well, at least trying to draw. It just seems that I can't get what's in my head down on the paper. It's driving me crazy!

"Still in artist block?" Frank chuckles at his little joke. I just sigh and get up from the table, giving up on drawing at the moment.

"You know what you need?" Frankie asks, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"What?"

"A good old fashioned game of... **Guitar Hero**!" he squeals and drags me over to where Mikey, Bob, and Ray are already playing. Frank took the guitar controller from Bob and Ray gave me the other one.

"Prepare to be inspired." Frank exclaims as we start playing.

**After show**

"Haha, that was hilarious." Bob cried.

"Yeah, did you see that one girl? The one who tried to cut off a piece of Gee's hair to keep?!" Frank asked, grinning.

"Hey! What about that one girl who came up to ask you to sign her under wear... while she was still wearing them??" I asked. Everyone laughed. We opened the door to our tour bus, but stopped in our tracks. Sitting at our table was some girl. 'Uh-oh, a fan-girl snuck onto our bus.' She turned to us when she heard us and stood up.

She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back, deep, deep, blu eyes, and a slightly pale complexion. She wpre a black hoodie that was **WAY **too big for her that had a skull and crossbones on the front, regular jeans that had both knees ripped, and black converses with skulls on them. She was pretty to say the least.

"Tasted the rainbow lately?" she asked. We all looked at each other. 'Oh no, it's one of the crazy ones.'

"Depends," I look over at Frank, who has a smile spreading across his face, "Is it a whole new kinda bubble?" We all looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was.

The girl smiled. "Skittlez." she whispered. Frankie ran up to her and embarrassed her in a huge hug.

"Bubbles!" he cried. We all just watched them continue to hug, dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short. I'll explain the ending in the next chapter. So. how did you like it? Review please. I'm new here and I want to know if my stuff is good or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the slogan for Skittles or Hubba Bubba Bubblegum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT**own My Chemical Romance nor their songs. I do not own the Skittles or Hubba Bubba Bubblegum slogan either. I do own Aaron and Eric Carmichael and Brooke Nich. **DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION!!**

**Help me, Save me... 2**

**Still Gerard's Pov**

"Oh my Gerard(lol), Aaron! How are you? How did you get here? You look great! I wasn't expecting you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Frank asked the girl, Aaron, all in the matter of five seconds. She smiled at him.

"Good, walked throught the door, thanks, I know, 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise." she answered him without missing a beat. He hugged her agian and started to squeal like a girl... like usual.

"Uhhh, hate to break up the love fest but, **WHAT THE HELL **is going on?!" Bob asked, a little annoyed. Frank looked over at us like hr just now realized we were there.

"Oh!" He started jumping and clapping his hands. "I want to introduce you!" The girl, Aaron, laughed and sat back down ar the table. 'She has a beautiful laugh. I would love to hear it again... **WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?? **I don't even know the girl.' Frank pointed at us then pointed ti the couch and put his fists on his hips. We all sat down on the couch like he "told" us.

"Okay." He takes a deep breath and smiles. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my favorite cousin in the whole wide world, Aaron Carmichael. Aaron, this is Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and Bob." He pointed to each of us in turn.

"So this is the famous Aaron we've heard so much about?" Ray asks. Aaron blushes and Frank nods. 'She looks even more beautiful when she blushes. **STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!!**' Frank then turns and sits in the seat across the table from Aaron.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he whined. She smiled at him.

"I already told you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How did you get on our bus without being caught by security?" Mikey asks.

"I have my ways." she says doing the shifty eyes thing.

"I'm scared." Mikey whispers to Ray. We all burst out laughing.

"I am here legally... Well, I did buy the ticket to the show, but I didn't buy a backstage pass. So, I guess I'm _not_here legally. You guys rocked by the way." Aaron says. That just made us laugh even harder.

"Hey, what was all that Skittles and bubbles crap you were doing before?" Bob asked. Aaron and Frank grinned at each other.

"When we were little, Frank here used to be obsessed with Skittles and you couldn't find me without a pack of Hubba Bubba bubblegum. So I gave him the nickname Skittlez and he gave me the nickname Bubbles. We also made-up that secret code 'cause we're cool like that." Aaron explained. We had to chuckle at that.

"Oh, speaking od Skittles..." Aaron reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a big bag of Skittles.

"Skittles!" Frank squeals, snatching the bag out of her hands. We all laughed at him.

"Guess things will never change." Aaron teases him. He jumped up and hugged Aaron tight. She winced in pain and Frank froze. He slowly pulled back and looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. The look on his face surprised us. It was one of those rare moments when Frank had a serious look on his face. And this was the most serious look I have ever seen grace his face. 'Uh-oh. Something must be wrong.'

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that it's short again. I'll try to make them longer. Did you like it? **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
